


Dark Fantasy

by jkl789



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, M/M, Porn, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkl789/pseuds/jkl789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon has a few things he'd like to do to Jon Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Fantasy

Theon rarely has to resort to masturbation. The castle is full of women who'll happily let him fuck them in any hole he wants. But sometimes when he has trouble sleeping and he doesn't feel like getting out of bed to find a cunt, he'll take his cock in hand and cast his mind about for the filthiest thing he can think of. 

One such night his thoughts land on Jon Snow. The bastard acts so high and mighty. Theon hates him. He dares to talk to Theon like he's the heir of a high lord and Theon's the bastard son of some whore. Theon longs to put him in his place. 

He imagines getting Snow into his bedroom on some pretext. He's older and bigger than the bastard boy so it will be easy to subdue him. Theon decides he wouldn't do him on the bed. He's not good enough to share his bed. 

No, Theon will bend him over the desk. He'll bind his wrists and ankles to the legs of the desk. Bind them tight so the bastard can't move, with rough rope that will cut his skin and leave him bloody if - when - he struggles. He'll gag him with his own smallclothes...

Even better, Theon will use a pair of his own soiled smallclothes to gag him. He'll stuff the cloth in the bastard's mouth and watch the helpless rage turn to fear as he realizes he has to breathe carefully. Then Theon will lower the bastard's pants to his ankles. He imagines Snow would struggle harder then, as he realizes what Theon has in store for him. 

But Theon won't fuck him right away. First he'll unbuckle his belt and make sure to show it to the bastard. Then he'll beat him. He'll whip Snow's buttocks until he's certain Snow won't be able to sit for days. 

Finally, finally, he'll fuck him. He'll do him dry too. Snow doesn't deserve lube. Theon doubts he has ever been fucked before, so he imagines he'll be very, very tight. Snow would moan so loud, Theon would be able to hear him through the gag. 

He'll want to go hard and fast, want to punish Snow with his cock. But he'll restrain himself and go slow. He'll make it last a long time, he'll make Snow afraid it'll never stop. And he'll talk to Snow all the while, make sure he never forgets for a moment whose cock is in his arse. He'll tell Snow what a filthy whore he is, tell him how much he seems to enjoy getting buggered by a better man. 

After he's come and his seed is deep in the bastard's arse, he'll pull out. But it won't be over for Snow just yet. "You have a choice," Theon will tell him, "Suck me clean and I'll let you go, or I'll whip you until I'm hard and then fuck you again." 

The bastard will be so broken, so fearful, that he won't scream when Theon takes the gag out of his mouth. He won't even think of biting. He'll lick and suck Theon's cock like a good little whore until Theon's ready to come again. This time Theon will spray his seed across the bastard's face. 

He'll cut the ropes and casually tell Snow to see himself out. Snow won't make any threats or try to attack him. He'll know his place now. He'll know he's only good for sucking cock or taking it up his arse. 

Theon comes so hard his vision goes black.


End file.
